Hitting your Mark
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: While out on night watch at the Thousand Sunny, a sharp shooter has been aiming for the heart of one cook the only problem is his aim on hitting his mark is terrible, or is it? Sanji/Usopp
1. Target Acquired

It was cold, the snow just would not let up, Usopp shivered as he sat in the crows nest, his jacket the only thing to keep him warm from the ever growing cold.

Usopp was nearly about to sleep, his eyes felt like lead, trying to lull him to the land of dreams, he cursed this cold weather, thinking back to a moment in time where he nearly died in such conditions.

Yet his mind told him not to think of it for it is the past and it was time to move on from that.

Plus there was something else that was plaguing his mind, something very serious indeed.

Usopp's will to be awake slowly drifted and the next thing he knew, he fell asleep.

What greeted him when he entered this state, _was a dream that was familiar to him…_

_It was always the same dream, he would see the cook in his kitchen, making another meal, Sanji would turn round and smile at him, not the smile he usually had when he was wooing a girl but, something different._

_He would walk over to him, speak his name in a loving manner and then kiss him._

_Usopp remembered the first time he had this dream, this dream was what shocked him and had him questioning his feelings for the black legged cook. _

_At first it scared him…_

_Terrified him…_

_He couldn't keep calm for a week because of this dream but as the days went on he got more use to it._

_He was able to hide his feelings but there were days that Usopp would dare to hope on being something more than a nakama to Sanji._

_But it was obvious that Sanji was not in to men, it just scared Usopp about being rejected, if he was near him then that was all the sharp shooter really wanted._

_He cared about Sanji, he cared about him a lot, it was just so scary to reveal his feelings to the cook._

_"__Usopp?" the Sanji in his dreams pulled away from the kiss, looking concerned until Usopp felt like the world was shaking._

"Usopp! Don't sleep up here you'll catch a cold!" what he woke up to was Sanji shaking him.

Usopp moaned as he shifted his body, his arms were numb, no scratch that his entire body was numb "Huh? S-Sanji?"

Sanji narrowed his gaze at him, sighing at the response "Come on, your shift was meant to be over an hour ago, I was wondering if you were ever going to come down"

The sharp shooter blinked a few times before his eyes went shut, the Sanji in his dreams was much more different than the one that's in his reality.

The cook growled, shaking Usopp again so that he doesn't drift off to the realm of dreams once more.

"Come on!" he snapped, all that Sanji got for reply was more incoherent grumbling.

"Sleepy~" was all Usopp could muster

"Then go to bed"

Usopp's eyes seemed to have opened but it seemed that he was not yet fully released from the sleepy mistress' coils.

_'__Am I still dreaming?'_

The blond sighed in annoyance, removing his cigarette from his mouth while his free hand ran through his golden locks.

"Damn it, why do I have to deal with this? Hey Usopp if your awake then you should go back to the-"

It took a while for Usopp to realise what happened it was too late, what he could see when he opened his eyes again was a shocked reaction in Sanji's eyes, when wondering what was wrong, the sniper realised that his arms were locked round Sanji's neck and that their lips were joined.

_'__What am I? SHIT!'_

Usopp pushed Sanji away and jumped on to his feet, his entire body shaking from both the fear of being kicked to death by the cook and from the fact that he just kissed the person he liked.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-SANJI I-I'm sorry!" Usopp shock, his feet back tracking to the rope ladder down the crows nest. "I-I-I-I-I-I I was still half asleep you know, haha I didn't mean to do that, it was, it was the cold weather and, and-"

Sanji was still in shock, his eyes watching Usopp as he shock and shivered from fear, the shooter taking more steps until he was near the edge of the crows nest and was about to make another step.

"A-And it was cold so-"

"USOPP WATCH OUT!"

"Eh?" It felt like the ground he was walking on was snatched away from him, next thing he knew he was falling, all air left his lungs so he couldn't scream for help.

Usopp wondered what was going to happen when he reached the bottom, he didn't even know how he survived from the tower of law when it got hit but having done something like that to Sanji felt like a thousand times worse than this.

He was scared, scared of having Sanji find out how he truly felt about him, horrified in knowing what the cook will do to him, knowing that he would be rejected and beat up.

Time just seemed to stand still, everything just seemed to slow down, why do the heavens mock him?

Why did he screw things up?

Could he turn back the clock to before he felt this way?

"USOPP!"

Of course he couldn't, the very moment they met, Usopp admired Sanji when they went through all that together, from the snow to the desert, to the skies, heck even when they were at Water 7 and the Enies Lobby, his feelings slowly changed from admiration to something else entirely.

Usopp didn't mean for any of it to happen and now he's probably screwed everything up, Sanji probably hated him, all these thoughts just spun in countless of circles in his head until he felt a hand grabbing his own, snapping his mind back to the present.

The sniper king slowly looked up, his mind slowly registering to him that he should pay attention to this moment, Sanji was looking down on him, his breath panting heavily, hand holding on tightly to his own.

"You idiot! Look where you're going! You trying to give me a heart attack you MORON!" Sanji snapped, quickly pulling Usopp back up to the crow's nest "What do I tell our captain? No, everyone that I nearly lost our sharp shooter because he wasn't paying attention to where he's going!"

Sanji grabbed Usopp by the shoulder's, shaking him "We're not going to lose you again you dumbass!I'll never let that happen!" Sanji gripped his hand's tighter on the sniper's shoulders, Usopp winced from the sudden pain.

The air grew thick with the tension, the snow continued to float down from the skies.

"Now you better explain to me what the hell all that was! Why did you kiss me? And you better think very carefully because if I don't like what I hear your finished!"

Usopp's face went pale, his mouth fell open yet the words were trapped in his throat, mind going blank from the mere look in Sanji's eyes, it was like the cook's eyes had paralysed him on the spot.

Heartbeat going at a hundred and fifty beats a minute, Usopp started to feel dizzy, anymore of this and Usopp knew he would pass out.

"Oh no you don't! Don't think your going to escape from this by passing out!"

There was no way he was going to get out of this, just no way…

"Usopp! Earth to Usopp hey! Don't you dare pass out, hey!"

Everything faded to black, Usopp just couldn't handle the pressure, he fired a shot he couldn't take back and now he's screwed up.

For being the crew's sharp shooter, his aim on this occasion was terrible…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Authors Note: **_Drum roll please (Insert drum roll sound here) Welcome to my first ever One Piece fic revolving around the Sanji and Usopp slash pairing.

I have seen a couple of episodes of this show, Usopp was always my favourite character because he wasn't hot, he wasn't always brave, he was the underdog and that's why I love him.

He's not like the other members, even though he's one of the weaker members, that doesn't mean he's a pushover, Usopp is a character more suited to long range fighting and plotting out a strategy when dealing with an enemy he can't handle, I was impressed with his fight against Luffy and found that to be a highlight to his capabilities, of course there was also the fight with Perona, when push comes to shove he'll try his best to get through.

Also when I watched the show, my shipping goggles slowly started to come round and I noticed the synergy between Sanji and Usopp, I had to either laugh or felt touched when their together.

So this is probably only going to be a two-part fic.


	2. Shots Fired

Usopp woke up to the sound of water hitting the boat, feeling the Thousand Sunny rocking on the waves.

He found himself in the boys' room, alone, memories of the previous night flowing back into his mind.

Usopp shivered, pulling the covers over his head and laid back on the bed.

Trying to hide from the mistake he made last night…

_"__Usopp! Earth to Usopp hey! Don't you dare pass out, hey!"_

Usopp quivered under the bed sheets, how was he going to face Sanji now?

He messed up, that's all Usopp could think about, how is he going to deal with this?

He knew what Sanji would do the first moment he sees Usopp, the thought of what was in store for him was too much to bare.

"Hey Usopp! It's nearly breakfast, you coming down?" Zoro yelled, Usopp just held on tighter to the blanket, not wanting to leave the bedroom, terrified for what the future might hold…

"Y-You know what, I'm not feeling well" he could hear the swordsman's feet dragging through the floor, next thing he knew the quilt that was cocooning him was torn off, exposing the sniper to the cold.

"Funny" Zoro chuffed, his gaze narrowed into a scowl "You look fine to me, better than that shit-cook this morning" he didn't miss the way Usopp flinched at the mention of the idiot cook, Zoro maybe slow but even he wasn't that slow.

Zoro sighed "Well whatever" the green haired man groaned, shuffling his way out of the room "Just come down and get breakfast before Luffy decides to eat the fridge"

Something was up, Zoro was aware of that, he thought it was odd that both of them were missing from their beds last night, well Usopp was understandable because of his watch but Sanji…

Sure he went to switch with Usopp but it took too long for that to happen, whatever the reason, he knew it was probably the idiot cook's fault.

Zoro shuffled his way out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen, he could already hear the gurgling sounds of his captain's stomach.

"Luffy I'm serious!" Sanji growled, protecting a dish covered in a towel "This isn't for you, your share is over there!"

Luffy pouted "But Saaaaaaanji, I'm still hungry!" he moaned, rocking the table, nearly knocking over all the other plates.

"This is for that idiot sniper, if you don't back off I'm going to cut you up and serve you for brunch!"

_Really?_ Zoro thought to himself, it was peculiar that Sanji was protecting a meal for Usopp other than the one's he would make for the girls.

_I wonder…_

* * *

Usopp checked to see if the coast was clear, he knew that the kitchen would be empty at this time of day, everyone was probably on the deck or on other parts of the ship.

"Right" Usopp whispered to himself, slowly tip toeing in, making sure not to make a sound "The coast is clear", he continued his journey into the kitchen, noticing a towel covering a plate on the table.

_Target sighted_

_Seems to be some food left over from breakfast, waiting for further orders_

As if by command, his stomach growled

_Understood, target locked_

Usopp swiftly went over to the table, taking the towel off the plate, to reveal some food; it looked very tasty, his stomach growled in approval as he picked up his knife and fork.

"Hey so you came down after all" Usopp turned to see Zoro standing by the door way, the swordsman seemed a little bit off but Usopp just told himself it was probably the hunger talking.

"Yeah, the mighty Usopp always makes a quick recovery!"

Zoro cocked an eyebrow "You don't say, so what happened between you and the idiot cook last night?"

The sniper twitched at the question "N-Nothing, what makes you say that?"

The swordsman walked closer, placing his hand on the table, his gaze fixated on the shaking teen "Well that shitty cook was in such a foul mood and you didn't want to come down, so I just assumed it was something the moron did"

Usopp's mind went back to the night before, the night where he slipped up and kissed Sanji...

His heart ached at the thought of the cook, Sanji probably doesn't want to see him now...

Usopp placed his knife and fork on the table, his heart weighing him down, it hurt, his heart hurt form the idea that Sanji hates him now, that the blond probably doesn't want anything to do with him.

The warrior could sense the sudden change in Usopp's mood, whatever happened between the sniper and the idiot-cook, must've been bad.

"N-No, it wasn't something he did" Usopp placed his hands on to his knees, his eyes closed "It was something I did, I think Sanji hates me now"

"What makes you say that?" Zoro asked, waiting for an answer, he could hear the sniper's breath hitch.

"I-" he began but Usopp found his voice quaked "I-I did something..." the sniper shivered from the memory "Bad"

"What did you do Usopp?"

**_BAM_**

"It's not any of your business Marimo!" both men turned to see a calm yet very livid cook standing by the doorway, the blond walked on in, every step that was made from his feet resonated in Usopp's ears, his heart racing in seconds.

Sweat dripping down his skin, his instincts told Usopp to run for it but from experience he knew he couldn't get away in time.

"And **_you_**" Sanji's gaze was on him, shoving past Zoro, facing each other while his voice let out a growl "What were you going to say to Zoro when we haven't finished our **last** conversation, eh Usopp?" Usopp had to pull his gaze away from Sanji's, his voice caught in his throat.

Sanji glared, reaching his hand for Usopp's arm and jerked him off his seat as he pulled him towards the exit.

Usopp winced from the sudden contact, he could feel the cook's grip tighten,

_It hurts!_

"Ouch, S-Sanji!" Usopp squeaked

"Oi what the hell are you doing shit-cook!?" The swordsman walked after them, not liking where this was heading when Sanji was dragging Usopp towards the door.

"Back off Moss-head!" Sanji warned, picking up the pace as they walked towards the deck "This has nothing to do with you!"

Zoro followed suite until he got between the cook and sniper, smacking Sanji's hand off Usopp's arm.

"The hell is your problem idiot cook!?"

Usopp placed a hand on his arm, trying to ease the flaring pain on it.

Sanji glared at the swordsman, it was obvious he wasn't in the mood for the usual song and dance that the two usually do

"Why are you butting in to business that doesn't concern you stupid Marimo!"

They were getting the attention of the rest of the crew now, Nami was busy talking to Luffy and Chopper until their attention was distracted by the sudden commotion.

Robin who was sitting on one of the deck chairs slowly pulled her attention away from her book and watched what was unfolding in front of her, Franky just appeared on the deck with Brook, both also finding the current fight interesting.

"Hey, are two fighting again?" Nami groaned

Usopp felt everyone staring, if there was a better time to sneak off, this was it.

Usopp quickly made a dash, he wanted to get to his workshop, maybe he could barricade himself in there until the whole thing blows over?

With that thought in his mind, he made his way towards the workshop

Of course Sanji noticed straight away, the cook swung a leg towards Zoro to get the swordsman out of his way, but the swordsman wasn't as slow when it came to combat.

Zoro blocked the kick with one of his swords, still sheathed before pushing Sanji back.

The swordsman snarled "You want to fight then huh?!"

Little did Zoro know that Sanji had an ace in his sleeve

"Oi Luffy!" the cook called to his captain "Zoro has some snacks on him!"

"Huh?" Zoro had no idea what was happening but he didn't like the sound of that "What are you talking abou-"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" that seemed to have done the trick, Luffy tackled Zoro to the ground, nearly removing any articles of clothing to find the fore mentioned snacks while Nami tried to pry her captain off the second in command.

_Yosh!_ Sanji thought to himself before turning and gave chase after Usopp, he refused to let the sniper make a run for it especially a second time.

He wanted to know why the young man kissed him, was it to mess with him?

To hell with that! Sanji hates being toyed with!

"USOPP!"

He could see the teen at his workshop, closing the door shut and locked it.

_As if a locked door is going to get in __**my **__way!_

Sanji made it to the door, raising his foot into the air "Don't think your getting out of this with a locked door long nose!" with one kick, he blasted the door down, making his way inside.

Usopp was terrified, hiding behind the crates with the checker table cloth, hoping that the cook didn't find him down there but then again this was _Black leg _Sanji he was dealing with.

The tanned teenager shivered with each step Sanji took into his workshop, wrapping his arms tighter around himself, he didn't want to be here, he didn't want Sanji to see him like this.

Dread filled Usopp's stomach, unsure of what will happen, terrified of Sanji finding out his feelings and hating him.

His heart wouldn't stop racing, his face heating up as he continue to shiver and shake, it felt like time slowed down again.

"I know your in here Usopp come out" the cook ordered

Usopp felt himself shivered, not answering the cook, he could hear the blond coming in deeper within his workshop, Usopp peeked his head over the crates, seeing the Sanji walking towards the blackboard.

_Good I can make a break for it_, quietly, Usopp tip toed towards the entrance to his workshop, relief almost washed over him when he reached the stairs until he felt a hand grabbing one of his straps, harshly pulling him back into the factory, forcing him on to the floor with a giant thud.

"Ow!"

Usopp knew he was a goner, there were only two people in this room, himself and Sanji, he slowly looked up, seeing the shoes to the fearsome gaze of the cook. Sanji looked more pissed off now with every step he took, Usopp shuffled back until he hit a wall.

"Alright Usopp, no more lies!" Sanji stamped a foot, setting it a hair's breath beside Usopp, watching the young sniper flinch.

"You either tell me what the hell is going on or I'll waste you here and now! And just so you know, faint again and I'll kick you awake!"

His blood ran cold, Usopp's eyes growing wide like dinner plates while his body grew stiff, mind blank, heart beating faster, his breathing growing heavy and hurt when he drew breath.

_W-hat d-do I do? _

**_Ba-thump_**

_What do I do?_

**_Ba-thump, ba-thump_**

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? _The question repeated inside his head, trying to take in more breath, his chest rising and falling at a fast rate.

"Usopp?" Sanji knelt down seeing the teen having a mini panic attack, seeing the panic, the fear. His usual rough approach wasn't working, in fact, Sanji wasn't angry about the kiss any more, he just wanted to know why Usopp did it.

The cook slowly reached a hand forward and placed it on the man's shoulder, "Usopp, calm down"

The curly haired teen smacked Sanji's hand away, wrapping his arms around his knees and hid his head as he began to whimper.

"No!" He screamed "I don't want Sanji to hate me!"

The blond froze at those words, Sanji wondered why Usopp would think that he would hate him, why would he hate Usopp over a kiss?

Sanji took in a deep breath, rose to his feet and brought out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a drag before letting out some smoke.

"Now why on earth would you think that?"

The boy did not answer, just continued to shiver and cry before letting out a reply

"Because I kissed you"

Sanji sighed, looking down on the boy, watching him quaking under the tension from the very question he was trying not to answer.

"To be honest Usopp, I'm not even mad about that anymore, I just wanted to know why you kissed me?"

"B-Because it was c-"

Sanji knelt down, looking at Usopp, their eyes met "No lies, The **real **reason"

The intense pumping sound of his heartbeat was driving Usopp insane, sweat trickled down his skin, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

There was no way out of this, no way out…

"_I love you_" Sanji placed a hand on to his ear, he couldn't hear that, the sniper was speaking to low.

"Huh? What was that?"

"I love you" Usopp began to shake even more, closing his eyes tight, he didn't want to see Sanji's face turn in to disgust when he finds out that Usopp loves him.

"Usopp your going to have to speak louder, I can't hear a damn thing you're saying!"

Usopp took in a deep breath, his body shivering from the fear, the horror of having his secret told

"I LOVE YOU OKAY!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Authors Note:**_

Sorry for the long update, it was just kind of tricky to come up with a second part to this story but looks like it might be three parts or more…

Also I would like to thank a reader for noting that the Thousand Sunny's crows nest has a roof and walls, I looked at the sketches but I did not notice the crows nest having walls or a roof, soooooo thanks for pointing that out CaroRolo.

I'm fuming at myself for not noticing that even since I've seen it but what can you do.

So until next time readers, see you later, or if you have any suggestions on which direction this story goes then give me an email XD

Also in another note, yes there might be some spelling mistakes and grammatical errors


	3. Shots Missed

_He couldn't believe what he heard, Sanji sat there, staring at the sniper in shock, Sanji's mind processing the information that Usopp had told him._

'_He loves me?'_

_The cook sat there, staring before narrowing his gaze. _

"_Geez, you must've caught a fever or something" Sanji chuckled, trying to get out of this situation, he never thought that someone like Usopp, a guy would fall for him._

_It kind of disturbed him…_

_Usopp looked up at him, a gasp escaping his mouth, seemingly hurt by those words alone _

"_Eh?"_

_It defiantly explained the kiss anyways but still, Sanji ran a hand thorough his blond hair, turning his head away from Usopp._

"_You sure it's not the cold affecting your brain? Maybe you were just very tired or ate something bad, not to say it was my cooking that did it but nonetheless" _

_Usopp slowly rose to his feet, body shaking before he ran out of the workshop._

_Sanji sat there looking in the direction that the young teen left, if it wasn't awkward before, he got the feeling that he made it a whole lot worse._

_The blond gripped his hand on a few strands of hair, letting out a low growl._

"_What have I gotten myself into"_

_The fact that some guy just told him he loved him, sure if it was a cute girl then maybe he would've swoon over her but, this was Usopp he was dealing with._

_There was no way that was ever going to happen…_

_He doesn't like men in that way, in fact he damn right abhors it but for some reason he can't bring himself to hate Usopp, sure the idea that a guy likes him freaks him the hell out but…_

_What probably scares him the most is that since it's Usopp, he can't bring himself to hate the boy or even beat the living shit out of him._

_Whatever reason, he knew that he probably hurt the kid's feelings and that made Sanji feel even worse._

_After that it just became awkward between them, every time they were alone together, Usopp would leave, make up some excuse about doing inventions down in the workshop or even go to see where Luffy and Chopper were._

_He just didn't know how to deal with it and then when they were at the Sabaody Archipelago…_

"_Don't come any closer!" at the time his body hurt, it stun from being repelled by Kuma's paws._

_Sanji could hear him, he could hear Usopp's voice…_

"_Shit! Kaenboshi!" he could hear explosions, multiple of them, wondering what was going on he looked up._

_The cook's eyes widened in horror as he seen the sniper trying to fend off the towering man that continued to advance closer._

'_You moron! I told you to run!'_

"_Kaenboshi!" Usopp continued to fire, but none of them seemed to have any effect, the young man grew ever more fearful, his movements becoming more quick._

'_Get away from him!'_

"_KAENBOSHI! KAENBOSHI! KAENBOSHI! KAENBOSHI!" Sanji felt his heart stop when he saw Barthalomew's hand thrust forward, the predator about to catch his prey._

'_No! Don't take him!'_

"_USOPP!" he could hear his captain yelling at Usopp, telling him to run but at this point the sniper was too afraid to move, his eye's wide as he screamed as loud as he could and then…_

_**Plop **_

_Dust floated on the spot where Usopp just sat, as if he never existed at all…_

"_USOOOOP!" Luffy screamed, Sanji slowly picked himself up…_

_Memories flooding back into his head…_

"_**To be honest Usopp, I'm not even mad about that anymore, I just wanted to know why you kissed me?"**_

_Sanji wondered why he was even remembering that conversation, the words echoed in his head._

'_Why did I leave him alone?!'_

"_**No lies the real reason"**_

"_**I love you"**_

'_Just when he needed me the most, I just-'_

"_**Huh? What was that?"**_

'_Damn it, shit!'_

"_**I LOVE YOU OKAY!"**_

_His heart started to beat in his chest, how could this man take away his nakama, no his partner!_

_Sanji looked up and yelled, running towards Kuma, running as hard as he could._

"_DAMN IT ALL!"_

It's been two years since then…

Ever since then, he wondered why he lost it when Usopp disappeared?

The very feeling of losing his composure and charging at Bartholomew Kuma, an almost blinding rage filled him up and threatened to take over all his senses,

Those two years they spent apart, Sanji regretted the way he handled Usopp's confession, trying to laugh it off as a mistake or that the young man had a fever.

Usopp's heart probably shattered at that moment…

He turned his gaze to the sniper who was busy with his little garden, watching the boy checking the ripeness of the weird plants he found, he doesn't know where or what Usopp was even doing on the island he was trapped, but it seemed to have done him some good.

Sanji wondered if he was too late in asking?

So much has happened since then…

"Hey Usopp"

The teen twitched, turning his head round "Huh? What's up Sanji?"

For a while nothing was said, what was it that he wanted to say?

'Hey remember that time when you confessed and I broke your heart?', yeah that wouldn't be the best way to begin a conversation…

"Well" the cook began, his heart began to thump hard in his chest, Sanji wondered why his heart was beating this fast just from trying to ask a question…

"I was wondering what those, um, those popity things are?"

Usopp sat there, looking up at him rather suspiciously "You mean the pop greens?" Sanji nodded, he was never use to feeling awkward, especially around Usopp, sure two years ago things weren't great after the whole rejection thing but…

"Well, Hercules sensei taught me how to use them, they can used for a lot of things, I just use them for weapons-" Sanji knelt down once Usopp started to explain the weird little plants.

Sanji watched Usopp's face as the teen excitedly explains all the ways he uses the pop greens, making sure to go into extra detail.

Sanji wondered how he was going to bring up the topic, the kid just looked so happy in explaining the pop greens to him, Sanji didn't want Usopp to get angry or upset with him.

The cook turned away, running a hand through his blond hair…

_**Drip**_

Sanji suddenly turned to see tears running down Usopp's eyes, they rolled off his cheeks and into the soil of the pop greens.

"Usopp?"

The curly haired teen pulled his hat over his head, so that no one could see the tears, his cheeks growing red with his whole body trembling.

"S-Sorry" Usopp whispered through trembling lips "It's just…"

Sanji continued to look at Usopp, Usopp started to laugh but Sanji could tell from the way the boy's voice shock that it wasn't genuine.

"I-I thought after all that happened, you hated me and then…" Sanji stared "T-The whole thing with that Kuma guy, when he made me disappear, the only thing I can think on was you"

The cook gasped

"Even though I tried to let my feelings go, I couldn't, I wanted to get back to my friends, my family, my nakama…" Usopp choked up a sob and turned his gaze to Sanji

"I wanted to get back to _you_"

Sanji spoke not a word, just sat there letting all the words sink in, his eyes looking on in shock.

Probably from seeing the look on the cook's face, Usopp turned his head away, once again trying to laugh it off "Sorry, you probably think that it's gross for a guy like me to love you…"

He wanted to tell him, Sanji wanted to tell Usopp that he never stopped thinking about that day.

The day when he saw Usopp vanish before his eyes, Sanji felt anger, which turned in to rage, he never felt such rage over anyone before, sure he was angry with what happened to Robin, to Nami but when Usopp disappeared Sanji just lost it.

"Usopp-"

Sanji wanted to tell Usopp so much but he couldn't find the words…

"I can't change the way I feel but it's okay if you don't see me in that way…" Usopp rose to his feet, wiping away his tears "I've accepted the fact that we'll be nothing more than Nakama"

The cook found himself feeling uncomfortable at those words, he looked at Usopp's face, was the sniper really okay with things being like this?

He had to say something! Sanji couldn't let things end like this!

Before Usopp could walk away, Sanji grabbed his arm "Wait"

The sharpshooter looked at his fellow nakama

Why did Sanji suddenly grab his arm?

What was he thinking?

What did he want to say?

"Will you wait for me?" Sanji asked, his cheeks tinting in red as he said those words "I-I d-don't find your feelings being gross or anything it's just…" Sanji had no idea what he was trying to say.

"I know you've had these feelings for a long time but, would you give me more time?" Usopp seemed to be just as confused at what Sanji was trying to say.

"Just until I find out for myself, I do care for you but I'm not sure if I can say I love you too, i-it's just…damn it what am I trying to say!"

Sanji let Usopp go and ran his hands through his blond hair, attempting to pull out blond strands from his head.

Usopp looked at him, dumbfounded even "Sanji what's the matter with you? Did you hit your head?"

"Maybe it's from hanging out with all you whack jobs!" Sanji retorted

Usopp wasn't buying it, especially from Sanji "This coming from one of the most craziest members in our crew I pretty much doubt that"

There was just silence between them, sweet, wonderful, awkward silence…

"It sounds like you want me to wait for you until you've sorted out your own feelings, am I right?" Sanji narrowed his eyes, his cheeks bright red from sheer embarrassment.

The cook grumbled "Yeah…that"

Usopp sighed, placing his hands on to his hips, like a mother dealing with some undisciplined child "Don't you think that's a little bit unfair, I had to deal with my feelings for nearly three years"

"I know but will you give me the time?"

Usopp raised a questioning brow, Sanji doesn't expect Usopp to wait for him, if he could go back in time, things might be different…

"Fine I'll wait for you…" Sanji felt a wave of relief wash over him until Usopp wagged a finger in front of his face "But don't think I'll let you off easy, or your getting one of my kaenboshi's, got it!"

Both men couldn't help but laugh, it was a start…

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey guys long time no write! Sorry for the long update, I had no idea which direction I wanted to write this but then I just found it lying around here and thought, I've tortured people enough with this update XD

I might be slightly more teasing than before, I'll be honest I now have a different idea in where this short fic is probably going from last time but no, I am going to turn up the feels!

Be warned :D

PS sorry if they seem a little OOC, it's been awhile :)


End file.
